


Proof of Guilt

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Public Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony aims to figure out if Bucky should be punished for drinking his coffee
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Proof of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Proof of Guilt  
> Rating: Mature  
> Creator: Ducky  
> Warnings; None apply  
> Pair: Winteriron  
> Squares Filled: - Y2 – Innocent Until Proven Guilty – Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Tags: Public foreplay  
> Summary: Tony aims to figure out if Bucky should be punished for drinking his coffee  
> Word Count: 431 words  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254018

“Barnes? Did you drink my coffee again?” Tony bellows. Bucky grins. This should be fun.

Everyone stops eating and turns to Bucky. “No?” He replies, knowing damn well he did.

“Don’t lie to me. I can smell my coffee radiating off of you. If you confess right now, I may grant you a pardon.” Stalking over to Bucky, Tony crosses his arms and taps his feet.

“You can’t prove anything. Isn’t it ‘innocent until proven guilty?’”

Tony smiles a dangerous smile. “Oh, darling. Oh sweetie. Oh no, no, no, no. You see, that’s the American government justice system. No, when you’re under _my_ roof and stealing _my_ coffee, it’s guilty unless proven innocent. Now, do you have the proof to show that you have not drunk my coffee, or must you face the punishments?”

The others sitting around the table are watching with rapt attention. Steve’s brow is furrowed as if he wants to say something, but he’s willing to wait it out a little.

“I cannot prove I have not drunk it, Your Honor. What are my punishments?” Bucky raises his hands in surrender.

“First I must do a routine testing to make sure you did not waste my wonderful bean juice.” Tony circles Bucky’s chair, leaning in at times to sniff.

  
Clint gags. “Bean juice? Tony, what the hell are you on?”

“Shh!” Bruce covers Clint’s mouth with his hand, watching Tony and Bucky intently.

“Well, you didn’t spill it on you. That’s good. A spillage would be double the penalty.” Scott and Clint snort at the innuendo. “Now let me check to see if you enjoyed it or gulped it down.” Tony straddles Bucky’s lap and plunges his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. He licks the inside of Bucky’s cheeks, tasting for coffee. Bucky moans.

“What the fu-…” Steve begins but is silenced with a loud, angry “SHHH!” from Bruce.

After thirty seconds or so of Tony exploring Bucky’s mouth, he leans back and hops off Bucky’s lap. “Ok, so you _did_ enjoy it. Good thing, I’d hate to see what would’ve happened to you had you chugged it.”

“So, what’s my sentence, Your Honor?” Bucky’s eyes darken.

“This will be a private sentencing. Meet me in my suite in say, fifteen minutes? Make sure you bring me coffee, and the good kind.” Tony boops Bucky on the nose and leaves the dining room. Bucky grins and gets up to make more coffee.

“Did we just let that happen in front of us?” Sam asks when everyone finds their voices.

Bruce sniffs. “Some of you just don’t appreciate art.”


End file.
